A Second Entourage
by deth-sephi
Summary: Much like Vince's entourage, but different original characters. Marietta Rossi is an up-and-coming actress, of Italian descent, and also Ari's new client. There's no chance for her and Vincent Chase to not meet. Rated M for language, drug use, etc etc
1. 1 First Meeting With Mr Gold

**Chapter One**

_This part of the story happens during Season 2 before Ari is fired_

"Hey, wake up."

"Get fucked," I groaned and rolled over.

"Maybe later, but you have to get up and go with Fern to make us money."

"You mooches are going to be the death of me."

"Maybe if you spent less time partying and more time making money, it'd be different."

"Peter, leave her alone," Fern ordered.

Peter laughed, slapped my ass and left. I groaned some more, pulling the blankets over my head. Josh sighed loudly and knocked on my door frame.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Get up, Mia, we've gotta go see Ari,"Fern said.

"Fuck Ari." _Who the piss is Ari?_ I thought.

"You need an agent, I can't do everything. And besides, he's good. Hell, Ari's better than good, he's fucking great. So get up and let's go," Fern commanded.

I threw my alarm clock at him, but he had closed the door. It smashed, which meant I'd have to buy a new one. Or I'd make Fern buy one for me, whatever worked. I crawled out of bed and got dressed. I opened my door slowly and poked my head out. I peered down the right and left. Seeing nothing, I ventured out. Peter thundered down the hall and tackled me.

"MORNING!!" He screamed.

"For fuck's sake Peter, get off!" I ordered.

"Why so grumpy? How's the hangover? Need coffee? We made a fresh pot," Peter smiled.

He jumped up and gave me a piggy back ride downstairs. He set me down on the island **(a/n those counter things in the middle of a kitchen or dinning room)**. I grabbed the bacon plate while Peter got my coffee.

"Finally you're awake," Izaak remarked.

"I've slept... Three hours. Do not make me kill you," I said coldly.

"Leave her alone, Izaak," Peter shrugged, handing me a full mug.

"Danke," I smiled **(a/n German for "thank you")**.

"Um... Du bist... Willkom... Willkommen?" Peter replied, giving Izaak a questioning look **(a/n German for "you're welcome")**.

"Yeah, that's right. So what's for breakfast?" Izaak nodded.

"Apparently, I have to go somewhere," I shrugged.

"Poor Mia," Peter patted my back.

"Damn right poor me. I make the money for you guys."

"Stop bitching and let's go," Fern said impatiently.

"Hey, bitch, don't make me fire you," I warned.

"So then you'll be looking for a manager _and_ an agent. Think you can handle that? I don't."

"Don't get so pissy. Lemme get some shoes on," I rolled my eyes.

Fern and I left, we took the Gallardo Spyder and drove somewhere in LA. I picked at my nails and fiddled with the radio.

"Look, I know you're not excited about working with anyone new, but you can't expect that stupid little _horror_ movie you made in college to keep funding everything," Josh lectured.

"I wasn't gonna... I mean, yeah, I know it won't," I shrugged.

"Movie deals aren't gonna fall from the sky."

"So get the word out about me, Peter and Izaak can help, all calls can be directed to you," I tried.

"Not gonna cut it, Kiddo."

Fern was right, that money wasn't going to last long. Danielle and I had made a horror movie during summer breaks while we were in college. She went to film school in New York, and I was working on a degree in computer science at CMU. We both had camcorders, and her parents owned a mac. So we gathered some old friends from high school and did a shitty horror movie. It was about a haunted house that killed people. Her cousin, Josh, and his friend, Max, helped us film it. It was in the local film festival and some hot shot from Hollywood helped us make it an "independent film". I had a bit role, but I was the co-writer, producer and co-director. I squandered about a fifth of the money from that in Vegas. In a drunken haze, I also got married to an ex-boyfriend. He was a pretty famous indie/hipster musician at the time. We were divorced as fast as legally possible. He had to pay me $2000 a month for 2 years, or until I got a job. Three years later, I had a flat in southern LA, almost Anaheim, and my money was running out.

Fern was right, I did need an agent and fast. Sooner or later I was gonna end up on the streets, but I'd have Peter, Izaak and Fern with me.

"You're right, and don't call me that," I sighed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Ok, we're here," Fern parked the Lambo and led me into the building.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted us with a huge smile.

"Hi, yeah... We're looking for Ari Gold's office. Could you tell me what floor he's on?" Fern asked.

Her face fell, "yeah... I'll walk you there. Elevator's this way." She led us to Ari's office. "There it is. Just go on ahead."

"Thanks," Fern said.

"Good luck," she called behind her shoulder.

"What's that mean?" I asked him.

"Just be cool. Don't worry," Fern patted my shoulder.

"I'm the essence of cool, Babe," I assured him.

"Hi. I'm Fernando Harris and this is Marietta Rossi. We've got an 11 o'clock meeting with Mr. Gold," Fern said to the little Asian man.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lloyd, Ari's assistant," Lloyd rose and shook our hands. "Ari's... On the phone right now, I'll call him... Ari?"

"What Lloyd?! Can't you see I'm on the fucking phone?!" Ari demanded.

"Miss Rossi and Mr. Harris are here," Lloyd said.

"Um... If this is a bad time we can reschedule," Fern muttered.

"Who?" Ari asked.

"That little Italian girl that was in the independent horror film," Lloyd covered the speaker with his hand. "That was wonderful by the way."

"Um... Thanks," I said.

"Italian?... Fucking degos. Alright, send them in," Ari decided.

"What's a dego?" Fern asked.

"Racist slur for an Italian. I'm so sorry about that," Lloyd shook his head.

"If you didn't need an agent so bad, I'd kick his ass," Fern sighed.

"Just go right on in."

As we approached the door, it swung open. Ari Gold had a huge smile on his face as he ushered us in. "Don't let anyone interrupt this meeting Lloyd, or I'll send your Korean ass back to fucking oriental antique store it came from in Little China," he warned.

"I'm not Korean, Ari!" Lloyd argued.


	2. 2 Agreement and New Friends

**Chapter 2**

"So let's get to business!" Ari shouted. "Take a seat."

We sat on the couch behind us. Ari smiled and flipped through some papers. My eyes wandered around the room, taking in every detail. Fern fiddled with his thumbs.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Ari said suddenly.

"Huh?" Fern and I looked up.

"You, sweetheart, are a nobody," Ari laughed.

"Yeah? Anyone could've told you that," I shrugged.

"But she will be somebody," Fern added.

"And what the fuck are you? Her older brother?" Ari demanded.

"Her manager."

"Right, the one who called me. Ok, we can compromise. You know who I represent?" Ari was smiling.

"People," I shrugged.

"Yeah. That's right, people. Well... I think you've got potential, so I'll be happy to represent you," Ari said. His phone started to ring. Ari glared at it. "LLOYD!" He screamed.

"Yes Ari?" Lloyd asked, poking his head in the room.

"I thought I told you to not let us be disturbed."

"Sorry Ari."

"Just answer the goddamn phone!" I shouted.

Ari blinked and paused for a second. He chuckled a bit and answered it. Lloyd smiled and waved before leaving. Ari was yelling at whoever was on the other line.

"Listen, E, I don't care what you do or how you do it. Just get Vince to do Aquaman! We all know he needs the money. Now, if you don't mind, I'm with a fucking client," Ari snapped his phone shut.

"Aquaman?" I giggled.

"What's wrong with Aquaman?"

"Nothing... If you don't think there's anything wrong with a guy in spandex with a fuck load of fish."

"Haha, funny. Anyway, it looks like you're golden. You've got potential, kid. I'll be happy to be your agent, even if you are a dego. So now we'll work out payment..."

The door swung open. Some little red head burst in and completely ignored me and Fern.  
"Fuck you Ari! You want Vince to do Aquaman, you tell him. I tried! He won't do a fucking comic book, no matter how good it is!" He shouted.

"E... Shut the fuck up. Can't you see I'm working?" Ari asked, referring to Fern and myself.

"What?" E spun around and faced us. "Oh hey... So you're Ari's new victims, huh? I'm Eric Murphy, Vincent Chase's manager. My friends call me E."

"Hey, E, I'm Mia Rossi," I shook his hand. "And this is my manager Fernando."

"Shut up," Fern sighed, shaking E's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," E smiled.

"Glad you're all acquainted. Now, E, get the fuck out. We need to talk still," Ari cut in.

"Alrighty. Why don't you show me around, E? I'm still sorta new here," I lied.

"New? You've lived here for almost 4 fucking years!" Fern exclaimed.

"Hey, Fernando. Shut up and get me a job. That's what I pay you for," I flicked his nose.

He glared at me. E smiled and led me out of Ari's office.

"Bye Lloyd," I waved.

"Bye Marietta," he smiled.

"Marietta?" E whispered.

"Shut up, it's Italian," I punched his arm.

"Italian? You're from Italy?"

"My parents are. I'm from Massachusetts," I shrugged.

"I'm from New York."

"I've heard of Vincent Chase. I'm not totally in the dark with latest Hollywood gossip. Some chicks at the coffee place I go to are always talking about him."

"Oh yeah? Anything about me?" E asked, still smiling.

"That you're his best friend and manager."

He nodded. "So what relation is Fern to you?"

"He's like a big brother. So are the other two guys I live with. They pretty much mooch off me."

"Sounds like Drama, Turtle and me with Vince."

"I'm better looking than Vince," I beamed.

"Well... I'll give you that."


	3. 3 No Phone Number

**Chapter 3**

E took me out to lunch then to Vince's house. I dangled my feet in the pool while he lay in a chair on the side.

"So you used to be married?" he asked, amused.

"Yup. I learned a valuable lesson on that vacation."

"Oh, what was that?"

"Don't go to Vegas with a bunch of guys."

"Sounds like a good idea. What kind of music are you into?"

"Metal. CoBHC for life, motherfucker."

"What's that?"

"Children of Bodom Hate Crew. They're from Finland."

"I take it 'Hate Crew' is the fans."

"You got it, Shorty," I laughed and splashed him.

"Hey, hey, hey now! E's hiding all the hot chicks," someone said.

Two people came over. The... _Rotund_ one sat down by me and the other one sorta reminded me of an ape.

"I'm Johnny. You might've seen me in _Viking Quest_," the ape-man said.

"Drama, she's too young for _Viking Quest_," fatty laughed.

"Hey now. I'm not that young or old. But I've heard of it. Hell, I've probably seen a few episodes. My brother watched a lot of it," I argued.

"See Turtle. She has seen it."

"Maybe."

"Mia, meet Vince's brother and Turtle, our driver," E properly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Turtle said, kissing my hand.

"Oh wonderful. A real Don Juan," I joked.

"So how did you two meet?" Drama asked.

"Ari's office."

"Ari got a new secretary already?" someone else asked.

Vincent Chase sauntered over to us. He flashed me a smile, so I waved.

"You can only keep them for so long, E," Drama patted his shoulder.

E shrugged him off and took a swig of his beer.

"Didn't E offer you one? I feel bad now. He's destroying my reputation and hospitality," Vince was still smiling.

"He did. I'm good," I shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Positive." My phone rang. I glanced at the screen. "Yo Fern," I fell back against the concrete.

"Where are you?" Fern demanded.

"Fern?" Vince asked.

"Her manager," E explained.

"So she's not Ari's new secretary?"

"No."

"I'm at Vince Chase's place. E took me out for lunch and we've been hanging out here," I said.

Fern sighed angrily, "where is that?"

"Um... I have no idea."

"... Mia."

"Hey, you worry too much. I'm fine," I argued. "Anyways, what did Ari say?"

"Congratulations. We've got an agent," Fern said.

"Fuck yes. So I'll just meet you at the house later then, ok?"

"Alright. But if you're not back in 2 hours then I'm sending Peter after you. And if they come to the house remember to not use his name. He's the ninja in the attic."

"Right, right. Two hours or the ninja in the attic gets let out. No worries," I laughed and hung up.

"Ninja in the attic?" Turtle asked.

"It's a metaphor."

"You let your manager run your life?" Vince questioned.

"I just coast," I shrugged.

"Coast and do what you're told," Drama laughed.

"Hey, shut up."

"Yeah Drama, shut up," Turtle added.

"Looking back on this whole thing, I probably should go now to beat traffic. And I don't want any ninjas coming after you."

"Sure. I'll give you a ride, ok?" Turtle offered.

"Yeah, cool with me."

"Aight. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye E, nice meeting you all."

**[A/N: here it switches over to 3****rd**** person until the next chapter, as Mia is out of the story (for the moment) so it's not so short.]**

"She is cute though isn't she?" Vince commented as he watched Turtle lead Mia to the Hummer.

"That's gotta suck. You make a new friend, E, and lose her to Vince," Drama laughed.

"I didn't lose her," E said.

"Not yet," Vince smiled.

"We'll see."

"So what's her story?" Drama asked.

"Yeah, E, since you know her so well," sarcasm dripped from Vince's words.

E took another swig from his beer. "She lives in south LA with three guys," he began.

"Brothel? Or are they gay?" Drama inquired.

"They're like brothers I guess. Fern is her manager; Peter is like a body guard I guess."

"That's only two," Vince pointed out.

"Izaak, all Mia said about his is that he's german. I didn't ask," E shrugged, drinking the rest of his beer.

"I don't care about who she lives with. I want to know more about her. Hm... E, set up lunch with me and Mia. We can have an actor to actress chat while you managers discuss whatever it is we pay you to do."

E smiled to himself. _Mia never gave me a number_, he thought pleasantly. There was still hope for him. "Never got a number," he shrugged.

"So get one. I'm hungry. Let's go. Turtle can meet us later," Vince decided.

"Here?"

"Yeah. This is it," I said. The drive was so unnerving. A good ten minutes after Turtle and I had left, I remembered something. _I never gave E my number_, I thought bitterly.

"This is a long ways out," Turtle pointed out.

"In traffic. I wish it was closer to the beach though."

He walked me to the door. Peter, in his ninja suit, dropped down from one of the palm trees. He tackled Turtle, the poor guy fell down right away. Izaak opened the door and began to laugh.

"Inside!" Izaak snapped.

Peter snarled and him, threw smoke bombs and disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Turtle asked as we helped him up.

"Don't mind him. He's crazy."

"I thought you were kidding about the ninja thing."

"Only half. He comes and goes. Never says a word."

"What?" Peter asked, walking through the threshold in civilian clothes. It was his favorite thing to do. Menace people that came by in a ninja suit, leaving the rest of us to explain what happened.

"This is Izaak and that's Peter, my bodyguard," I said.

"Hey."

"Up for some Halo before you go?" Peter offered, holding up a stray Xbox controller.

"Sure," Turtle smiled and followed Peter inside.

"How was your date?" Izaak smiled.

"Wasn't a date," I retorted.

"Not what Fern said. But some people started calling for you. Then they showed up. Fern took them out to the beach. They'll be back later."

"Who?"

"People of the female persuasion."

"B and Dani?!" I jumped on his back.

"Wasn't properly introduced," Izaak grunted.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I cheered as Izaak brought us into the living room.

"Knew what?" Peter asked, keeping his gaze on the screen.

"Huh?" Turtle turned to look at us. He was dead in a heartbeat.

"Fuck yeah," Peter smirked.

"That's cheating. I'll get you, just you wait."

"To the kitchen! I'm hungry!" I demanded.

"Didn't E take you out for lunch?" Turtle asked.

"E?" Izaak smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry," I shrugged.

"She's like a bottomless pit. Never gains a pound," explained Peter.

Izaak set me on the island and we rummaged through the cupboards. We didn't find anything. I started to panic, tearing through the fridge and freezer.

"Guess we need to go shopping," Izaak said.

"I'm gonna starve!"

"Yooohooo!! Grimace!!!" someone called from the front door.

The octave of the voice, the name I was called. My heart skipped a beat. I slid across the floor, slamming into the opposing wall. My vision blacked out for a second. Once I regained it, two sets of eyes were peering over at me, their faces laughing and smiling.


	4. 4 This is Hollywood

**Chapter 4**

"So what're we gonna do now?!" B bounced around me, happy as a lark.

"Let's go shopping!" Danielle screamed.

"YEAH!"

It had been about a week since my first meeting with Ari and B's and Dani's arrival. We spent a lot of time out shopping, all of us spending money we didn't have. Fern sent Izaak to follow me. He didn't do a good job, just joined us.

"See much of E?" he teased.

"Ooo! Who's that?" B smiled, prodding me.

"E? What the piss kind of name is that?" Danielle asked.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. We were at some fancy outdoor café place. It wasn't Star Bucks, so I was happy. Izaak explained to the girls about my "date" with E and emphasized on the fact that I never got his number. I shrugged and chugged the rest of my mocha.

"Good morning!" Peter sang happily, skipping up to our table. He took Izaak's cup and sat on his lap.

"Well, hello there," Izaak smiled.

"Aw look at the little gay couple," B gushed.

"I believe the proper term is _homosexual_," I laughed.

"You're just jealous," Peter stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah," I smiled, draining the bottom of my mocha. "That's it."

"Where's Fern?"

"Probably somewhere spying on us," I shrugged.

"I am not!" he shouted. "No, not you Ari, I'm talking to Mia. Mmm... We're at that Coffee Bean on west 9th... Ok, we'll see you here then."

"I take it we have a meeting?" I asked, raising my empty cup for Fern to take.

"Yeah. Ari's got a list of things he wants us to check out. Want another?"

"Yes please!"

"So are we really moving?" Peter asked as Fern walked up to the counter.

"Yup. To Glendale. It's closer to the places I need to go," I explained.

"And the place we looked at today has like... A lot of rooms! One for me, one for Mia, one for Dani, one for Fern and one for you and Izzy," B cheered.

"When did my name become Izzy?" Izaak asked.

"Why can't we move some place on the beach?" Danielle questioned.

"Too expensive. And we're only renting this place because it's cheap and as a pool," I said.

"Yay pool! I've always wanted one," B smiled.

"What about a pool?" Fern asked, handing me my new mocha.

"Can I tell him?!" Peter jumped from Izaak's lap smiling and waving his hands around.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh go for it," I shrugged, happily sipping my mocha.

"We're moving!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?!" Fern shouted.

"Shush, this is a public place," I hushed him.

"Moving... Where?"

"Glendale," Izaak said.

"It's got a pool," B added.

"Relax, we're just renting it. I'll buy my own place later. Once I get a steady income and all that," I said, dismissing the matter with a wave of my hand.

"And that might come soon!" Ari sang, laying some folders on the table. "Who the fuck are all these people?"

"My people. Peter's the body guard, Dani and B keep me sane and Izaak's just around," I introduced them.

"Emotional support," Izaak added.

"Free sex," Peter nodded.

"I'm not free."

"Oh, I know," Peter winked.

"We should send these guys out with Lloyd sometime. They'd have a ball," Ari commented dryly.

"Hey why don't you guys go finish packing at the house?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like we have anything else to do today," Peter shrugged.

"Wait, I actually have to do something?" Dani blinked.

"No, you've got that... Meeting with that one guy," B nudged her, winking. "Mira me ojo. Mira, mira." **[Watch my eye. Watch, watch.]**

"That's fucking wonderful. Now git! We've got personal business to attend to," Ari demanded.

They left. Dani and B took my lambo and Izaak and Peter took a cab. Ari handed me a folder and I flipped through it. Fern cleared the table of all the indisposed cups.

"Aquagirl? Fuck no. Next," I said, closing the folder and handing it back to him.

"You don't want to do Aquagirl? Vince is gonna be Aquaman," Ari winked.

"Next," I repeated.

Ari sighed and glared at Fern before handing me another folder. "How 'bout this one, eh? It's a short film. Not some fucking independent thing. It's a remake of a classic children's tale... For adults.

"_Little Red Riding Whore_?" I asked.

"Haha, no. Sadly it's for kids, so it's not a porno."

"Don't you have kids, Ari?" Fern asked.

"Not the point. Don't distract us, we're making some progress! Well?" Ari cocked his eyebrow.

"I was thinking something a little more violent?" I said hopefully.

"Um..." Ari flipped through the folders. "Let's see... Well, there's this. Low budget zombie film."

"How low is low?" Fern asked before I could agree.

"So it's about the money now is it?" Ari smirked. "Low budget effects. I'm sure we can work out a deal. It won't be much right now, but once your name gets around your price will fucking rise baby!"

"We'll give it a shot," I shrugged.

"You sure? New house, all this spending. Aquagirl is more money," Fern said.

"It'll be fun! You and Vince can have lunches and talk about living underwater and," Ari trailed on.

"No underwater, no Vince, no Aqua-anything," I said flatly.

"What's wrong with Vincent Chase?" Fern asked.

"Nothing's wrong with him," I shrugged.

It was true.

"He's a good kid. You've met his manager E, right? E's a good kid too. Take your pick, but you only get that if you're not Aquagirl," Ari said.

"Right. And I'm not Aquagirl. I'm... Zoey Ramirez, one of the only survivors of a zombie attack on her hometown. You think I could bring Dani with me? She wants to work in film."

"Honey, this is Hollywood. Everyone wants to work in film."


	5. 5 Zombie Makeup Takes ForEVER

It's quite short, yes. Um... Yadda yadda yadda. Words go here about me coming up with excuses as why it's so short. I've got nothing. This just sets up the introduction of a shady mystery character! Not really, he's based off a friend of mine. Actually, everyone that I don't own is. But Josh is only visiting, maybe.  


* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You'd think they give us a trailer or something. Those douchebags," Dani hissed, leaning back in her chair.

She was on her fourth margarita while we were waiting for the zombies to get ready. B had slept in and Izaak was lying in the shade of a palm tree with his laptop. Peter had decided to grocery shopping, and Fern foolishly let him go alone.

"It's low budget," he argued.

"I demand a trailer!" Dani shouted and splashed him with her margarita.

"Was that necessary?"

"I need booze!"

"I would kill for caffeine and a syringe," I sighed, pushing my sunglasses back up my nose.

"You don't need a syringe to drink coffee!" Izaak shouted.

"I said caffeine, not coffee, babe!" I called back.

"You'd inject caffeine right into your body?"

I tipped my sunglasses down, catching someone's dark outline, and laughed. "You're blocking my light, Vinnie."

"Well I don't have margaritas, but I brought a bottle of rum. Will that work?" Vince smiled and held up the rum.

"That will do just fine," Fern muttered, snatched the bottle and stalked off to the shade.

"Ari couldn't get you to do Aquaman either?" Vince asked.

"I can't be Aquaman. I lack certain body parts to be a man, for one," I commented dryly.

"Well we can see that."

"Are you sure?!" Izaak shouted.

Dani reached over the makeshift table and groped me. "I'm pretty confident that Mia's not a guy."

"So what're you doing here, Vince?" I asked.

"Ari said to think of it as a final plea to get you to do Aquaman," he smiled.

"He got you didn't he?" I winked.

"What can I say, I need the money." Vince was still smiling.

"You smile too much, honey. Something's gonna get stuck on your teeth," I smirked.

He was about to say something, but more dark outlines approached us.

"Can't travel alone, can you?" I laughed.

"Well I can't drive, otherwise I would've," Vince argued.

_Good thing you can't_, I thought and waved at E.

"See, Drama, what'd I tell you? First it's just one hottie, then there's always more," Turtle was saying.

E glared at him and pulled a lawn chair over to me. "This is what Ari found you?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not bad. I'm waiting on the zombies. And I got to sign Dani on as an assistant director," I shrugged.

"So I only see two, didn't you say there was three?" Drama demanded.

"Uh..." Turtle looked around.

"Ignore them," E rolled his eyes.

"Already done. What brings you here?" I inquired.

"Vince can't drive," E took a sip of his beer.

Vince apparently had moved on from me and was hitting on Dani. She was either clueless or was going with it. Fern came stumbling back, giving Vince the rum bottle back.

"I gotta go... Get... Peter from the police department. I'm beginning to think... Sending him for groceries was a bad... Idea," he explained slowly.

"I could've told you that, dearie. HEY! IZAAK! Drive the drunk to get Peter!" I shouted.

"Fuck you! I'm on break!" Izaak replied.

"Maybe some jail time will do him good?" E offered.

"Fuck if I care," Fern shrugged and shuffled back to the shade.

"What're you doing after this?" E asked.

"Killing myself," I said automatically.

"How 'bout we go to the beach first? Then I'll take you home so you can kill yourself," he suggested.

"Good plan."

"So what're we gonna do?" Turtle asked.

"Fuck if I know. Izzy! How're you getting home?!" I shouted.

"I was gonna grow wings and fly!" he replied.

Fern stood and said something to him. Afterwards, he promptly fell back down.

"I've gotta go pick Josh up!" Izaak shouted.

"Josh?" I blinked.

"Some sorta of ex?" E asked.

"Some sorta something," I muttered.

"Miss Rossi! We've got the zombies finished!" a techie shouted.

"So we're ready?" I asked him.

"Um... Yes," he nodded.

"Alrighty. Let's go," I motioned to Dani.

"See you piss-heads later!" she shouted and skipped ahead of me.

"Delightful, isn't she?" I heard Vince say before they faded from earshot.


	6. Drunk Escapades

_Ta-da! Took a while, but here it is!  


* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

While my filming was going on, E had moved out to Malibu with Vince. Despite all my best efforts to still see him, Fern forced me to end it. B and Dani took me out drinking.

"So how's the editing going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good, we're almost done. We need a few more shots before they finish editing," she said.

"I thought directors only told people what to do," B pointed out.

"... Don't contradict me," Dani argued.

"Yo! Barkeep! Dark rum shots, please! Six of them," I ordered.

He grunted in response while I dug out some money.

"They're all for you?" B asked, wide-eyed.

"Two each?"

"I don't drink rum," Dani pointed out.

"Three each!" B and I high-fived each other.

"You want any other kind of shot?" I offered. The bartender spun the six glasses around and poured the rum, spilling some on the bar.

"Nah, I'm good. Another beer here," Dani said.

Again, he grunted in response and stuffed the money in his apron. We stayed there for a few more hours, our tab rose every minute, until Fern called.

"Ferny! Fernando! What's up!?" I slurred.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Take a cab home, don't drive. You're drunk.

"Of course we are silly."

In the background I could hear Izaak ask who was drunk. Dani and I spilt the tab while B threw down some ones and change for a tip.

"Want me to call a cab?" the bartender offered.

"That... Would be wonderful," Dani cheered.

"Can I has vodka shot?" B asked.

"Yeah... Hey, another vadka shot, please," I said.

He nodded and poured the shot while on the phone. "Cab'll be here in 15, here you go. On the house." He slid the shot down our way.

"Oh! Youse is so nice to us drunk ladies! We'd be lost without you! Speaking of lost..." B muttered then took her shot.

"Where do we live?" Dani finished for her.

I thought about it for a minute and came up with nothing. I fumbled with my phone, staring hard at the screen. I punched in someone's speed dial and pressed 'talk', hoping it'd be someone that lived in my house.

"'Ello?" the other end answered.

"Hi. Do you happen to know where I live?" I asked.

B and Dani giggled.

"Um... No. I haven't been there, you never gave me your address and I'm in Malibu still," it was E.

"That poses a problem," I nodded.

"Why? Don't you know where you live?"

"Not at the moment."

"Call Fern or Izaak," E suggested.

At that time I thought it was Fern or Izaak. Once E had suggesting calling them, I figured it was Peter.

"What are you doing in Malibu, Pete?!" I shouted.

"It's E," he said.

"Peter's in Malibu?" Dani and B asked.

"Does anyone there know where I live?" I ignored them.

"Um... Hang on," E muttered, in the background I heard him yell for Turtle.

"Cab's here!" B cheered.

We shuffled outside and piled in the cab. E gave me my address and I related it to the cabbie. He kept talking, E not the cabbie, to me while Dani and B hit on the driver. He didn't even speak much English, but I'm sure by the time he dropped us off he knew a lot more. Izaak and Peter were in the living room playing Halo; Fern was watching from a safe distance.

"Peter! How did you beat us home from Malibu?" B demanded.

Pete looked up and winked, "I'm fucking good like that babe," and went back to his game.

"Welcome home," Fern said, motionlessly.

"I almost forgot where I lived," I lied.

"Dude... Didn't you forget? Wasn't that why we called Peter?" Dani asked.

"Peter's in Malibu guys!" B announced, "Oh wait... He's right there. Hi Peter!"

"... I'm gonna go sleep this off," I rubbed my eyes and headed to my room.

The next morning came all too soon. Izaak had opened my door and turned my lights on before he left to do whatever it was he did in the mornings. I slinked into the kitchen; B was sitting on the counter drinking coffee."Coffee, Grim?" she offered and pulled out a clean mug.

"Ja, danke. Where'd Izzy and Peter go?"

"They're showing Josh around."

"Oh yeah. I don't remember seeing him last night."

"You remember last night?" B asked.

"Vaguely," I smiled and made myself breakfast.

We ate and drank in silence, I occasionally made faces at B and she'd giggle and make faces back. Fern ambled in and stretched.

"Glad to see you're up. We've got a pre-screening of that movie with Ari," he yawned.

"Do agents usually watch the movies with me? I mean... I get managers do, just to make sure I look good. Which I do anyways since I'm just amazing," I smiled again.

"Silly Grim is so funny," B clapped and finished her coffee.

"No idea, he called last night and said we get to watch the finished version before they put it out," Fern began.

"Who's putting out?" Dani asked; she was awake, dressed and ready.

"Fern is apparently," I shrugged and finished my breakfast.

"No, that's... I'm not... Why do I even explain this? Hurry up and get dressed. We gotta go soon. Afterwards we, just you and me, have a lunch meeting with some people that might become your publicists," Fern sighed.

"So demanding. Lemme breathe," I pushed past him to go back into my room. Unfortunately, he followed, so I couldn't go back to bed. "I'm going out again tonight. I'm gonna call E and meet him somewhere." I shut my door so I could change.

"No. You're staying home tonight, we've got a meeting with Ari tomorrow," he explained.

"When?" I started digging though my closet for something clean and semi-decent.

"I don't know. Whenever he wants. He's gonna call tonight after he's talked with some people after the pre-screening," Fern sounded mad.

"Well, that's too bad. I wanna go out," I demanded and pulled a pair of jeans on.

"Well, you can't because you might have to get up early."

I poked my head through the door, "you're seriously underestimating my abilities to get what I want," and closed it again.

"Too bad. Josh is here, so you have to be a good hostess."

I grabbed a tie-dyed wife beater and pulled it over my head. "Dani and B are here too, why didn't you make me be a good hostess for them?"

"Because they're not my friends and they moved in."

"Are you saying Josh isn't moving in?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank god, one less mouth to feed in the end," I laughed and threw my door open.

"Shoes?" Fern raised an eyebrow.

"Get dressed and I'll find a pair," I poked his bare chest and headed to the living room. "Lucky me, all the girls wear relatively the same size!" I shouted at him.

"Lucky me too! I wanna borrow that next week," B smiled and tugged at my shirt.

"Sure, what for?"

"Me an' Dani are gonna go to the beach so we can tan and look for shells."

"By 'shells' you mean 'boys', right?"

"Both!" B clapped and skipped into the living room.

"Ready?" Dani asked, jingling the Lamborghini keys.

"We gotta wait for Fern, is that the only car left?" I asked.

"Yeah, they took the Mustang."

"Alright, is your El Camino still in the garage?"

"Yup. I'm gonna get it out when I get back," she smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Fern shouted, hopping down the hallway, trying to get socks on.

I grabbed a pair of flip flops and linked arms with Dani; we skipped out to the car and waited for Fern to get his shoes on.


	7. Common Grounds, Lemme Be Batman

**Chapter Seven**

"So how'd Aquaman go?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Vince made off like a bandit; he says he's going to buy us some toys once it opens," E shrugged. "You're a pretty cheap date, you know that?"

I had shot down fancy dinners and expensive lunches for something more casual, ice cream and pizza. Although he promised that one day he'd trick me into something nice and expensive.

"I enjoy simple things, E. Ice cream is one of the best things in the world. I love it," I laughed.

"Well that's good. Drama and Turtle are getting on my case about you," E continued.

"Yeah? What about me?"

"I never bring you over to our new house, you or your friends."

"Dani used to date guys Drama's age back in high school. Now she hits on the younger men. And B's engaged, well... She might not be anymore, I have no idea."

"Yeah? What happened there?"

"He's a dick."

"So... What about this Josh guy?" E asked.

"He's a friend from back home. He and Izaak are like brothers, I couldn't say no when Izzy wanted to bring him out. I just never really liked him that much," I shrugged.

E was about to say something, but his phone went off. He sighed and looked at it, shaking his head. "Gimme a second, alright?" he smiled and walked away to answer. "What the fuck do you want Ari?" I heard him snap. He came back and handed me the phone.

"Hi Ari," I sighed.

"You're a hard woman to find. I called Fernando, your house, Vince's house, you're cell... Someone should fucking have you tagged so we know where you are!!" he screamed.

"What do you want Ari?"

"Both of you, now. You get your plant and have Eric get Vinnie. You've got 30 fucking seconds!" and he hung up.

"Are we in trouble?" E asked, smiling.

"We have 30 seconds," I shrugged and texted Fern. "Call Vince, it sounds like we're all fucked."

"It takes 30 minutes just to get to his fucking floor. When's he gonna fix this elevator?" Drama whined.

"You call one clown and come up with three, nice magic trick E. Can you make the ape and Turtle disappear?" Fern sighed.

"Hey Lloyd," I waved.

"Hi there. Go right on in," Lloyd smiled.

"Glad you fucking made it!" Ari shouted and closed the door behind us.

"Good lord man, we aren't deaf yet," I retorted.

"You will be. Alright, Vinnie you've got the Aquaman ride to go to and the movie is opening real soon. Think about a date, alright? And Miss Italy, how about we work on a superhero for you, huh?" Ari rambled on.

"Yeah, I wanna be Batman Ari. Think you can do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"How about Batgirl? Somewhere in this pile is a script about the femme fatales in the Batman world. Take your pick of any of any of the leading girls and I'll get you her, I promise."

"What else is in there?" Fern asked.

"No idea, they all got mixed up when some fucking ASIAN BITCH came in here! Some are Vince's and some are yours. Take your pick. E seems to be common grounds, he can swap between the two of you," Ari rolled his eyes.

Fern shuffled through the scripts and threw on at Ari. He slammed it on the table in front of us and I glanced at it.

"_Gotham Girls_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like porn for nerds," Vince smiled.

"Read that tonight, we'll talk about it at lunch tomorrow," Ari decided.

"Alright," I shrugged.

"So... That it?" E asked.

"Um... Yes, get the fuck out of my office."


End file.
